This invention relates to a clevis assembly adapted for connection to a workpiece so that the workpiece may be lifted by a lifting device such as a hoist.
Clevis assemblies are in common usage to lift and move heavy articles and typically include a clevis loop for engagement by the lifting device, a clevis body, and a fastener mounted in the clevis body and presenting a threaded portion for engagement in a blind threaded bore in the article to be lifted. A multitude of clevis assemblies have been proposed and utilized over a period of many years. Although the prior art clevis assemblies have been generally satisfactory, they suffer from one or more disadvantages. Specifically, they are extremely complicated and therefore expensive to produce and maintain and/or they are very difficult and clumsy to install and remove and/or they are subject to early fatigue failure because of their inability to readily align themselves with the plane of the lifting force.